


Jung Jaehyun dan Segala Pesonanya: Edisi Revisi

by jaejyayong



Series: kelokalan yang tidak arif [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejyayong/pseuds/jaejyayong
Summary: Shiver masih jadi lagu jatuh cinta paling favorit untuk Youngho.(Edisi revisi, karena drabble gak beres-beres dan bikin oneshot melelahkan, maka kita coba bikin multi-chaptered fic).





	1. Keresahan Hati Seorang Seo Youngho

 

 

 

Jung Jaehyun.

Jung.

Jaehyun.

Jung.

_Fucking._

Jaehyun.

The love

of my life.

_Hapus._

Youngho menekan tombol _backspace_ di laptopnya dengan penuh dengki.

Yang harus dilakukannya detik ini adalah menyelesaikan esai mengenai kepanikan moral dan pemberitaan di media massa dan bukannya membuat puisi ratapan kehidupan cintanya yang bahkan tidak eksis. Dan yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan adalah memerhatikan objek lain berupa sesosok laki-laki yang daritadi mondar-mandir dari ruang tengah ke dapur apartemen. Tapi tentu saja otaknya menolak bekerja sama untuk membaca belasan lembar halaman dari buku yang sudah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi. Otaknya memutuskan bahwa ada objek yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan dibanding buku dan laptopnya. Objek yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemen. Objek yang dimaksud di sini adalah Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun yang hari ini lagi-lagi pakai _sweatshirt_ warna _soft pink_ , yang membuatnya terlihat sekian belas kali lebih _soft_ dari biasanya.

Youngho pusing.

Semakin pusing ketika objek yang ia perhatikan semakin mendekat dan sekarang tengah berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Jaehyun langsung memasang senyum manis penuh kepalsuan begitu mendapati kondisi Youngho yang mengenaskan.

“Mesra banget.” Jaehyun menaik-turunkan alisnya, menunjuk Youngho dan laptopnya beserta segenap buku yang bertumpuk di meja.

“Diem lo.” Youngho mendesis.

Jaehyun, alih-alih merasa terancam, malah nyengir, “Makanya jangan jahat-jahat sama gue. Karmanya instan.”

Youngho mendesah mengingat keadaan yang nyaris sama minggu lalu. Bedanya hanya Jaehyun yang terjebak mengerjakan tugas di hari Jumat malam karena ternyata waktu pengumpulan tugasnya dipercepat. Padahal keduanya sudah janji untuk nonton bioskop bareng. Jadilah Youngho merecoki Jaehyun yang nugas sepanjang malam.

“Minta maaf dong lo. Kalo gak ntar karma berlanjut.” Ujar Jaehyun dengan jumawa, kedua tangannya disilang di dada.

“Sampe kapan tuh kira-kira berlanjutnya?” Youngho menjawab sambil menahan senyum. Berusaha mengacuhkan betapa gemasnya Jaehyun walaupun yang bersangkutan sedang ngeselin.

“Sampe gue puas liat lo menderita lah.” Jawab Jaehyun enteng.

_Lah si anjing._

Tapi jika diingat-ingat dan dipikir-pikir lagi, perihal karma instan ini ada benarnya juga. Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan karena karma instan seorang Jung Jaehyun. Menurut pengamatan Youngho setelah nyaris setahun tinggal bareng, Jaehyun tidak pernah marah. Tidak marah tapi diam-diam menyumpahi siapapun yang bikin dia kesal lalu entah kenapa sumpahannya selalu terwujud. Jadi, demi keamanan dan kenyamanan hidupnya dan keberlangsungan tugas kuliahnya, Youngho memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang benar. Meminta maaf.

“Maafkan hamba yang penuh dosa ini, Yang Mulia. Hamba janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan hamba.” Youngho memandang Jaehyun dengan memelas. Jaehyun mendengus.

“Dimaafin.” Ujar Jaehyun, namun senyum palsu kembali muncul di wajah manis Jaehyun.

“Tapi…?” Pancing Youngho. Ia sudah hapal gelagat kucing kecil macam Jaehyun gini. Mukanya aja yang manis. Isi kepalanya manipulatif.

“Pinjem mobil.” Jaehyun, lagi-lagi dengan jumawa, mengulurkan tangannya.

_Tuh kan._

Youngho mengambil kunci mobil dari laci meja dan melemparkannya ke wajah Jaehyun, yang dengan tangkas dan sigap ditangkap oleh Jaehyun.

“Udah sana pergi.” Youngho melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jaehyun. Sok ngusir. Padahal ya beneran ngusir, sih. Kalo Jaehyun gak pergi-pergi, sudah dipastikan tugasnya gak akan kelar malam ini.

“Lo gak mau nanya gue mau ke mana?”

Helaan napas. “Mau ke mana Jaehyun?”

“Mau ke bioskop.”

“Ya udah sana hati-hati.”

“Gak mau nanya nonton apa?”

Helaan napas kedua, “Mau nonton apa Jaehyun?”

“Pacific Rim.”

“Hmm.”

“Tanya dong nonton sama siapa?”

Helaan napas panjang ketiga dan Youngho memijit kening, “Mau nonton sama siapa Yang Mulia Jung Jaehyunku tersayang?” Youngho bisa melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Jaehyun, kedua lesung pipinya muncul dan Youngho rasanya ingin mengubur diri.

“Sama Eunwoo.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Youngho pikir Jaehyun akan menyebut nama Yugyeom atau Bambam atau Jungkook atau segenap gengnya yang Youngho tidak apal namanya. Tapi yang disebut adalah nama Eunwoo dan niat Youngho mengerjakan tugas hilang seketika.

“Hm.” Youngho menjawab sekenanya, “Dah. Tiati.” Ia kembali melambaikan tangan pada Jaehyun, dan kembali fokus membaca buku di pangkuannya.

“Lo gak mau nanya apa lagi gitu?” Jaehyun masih berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Belum beranjak.

“Nanya apaan?” Jaehyun tidak juga menjawab jadi mau tidak mau Youngho kembali mendongak, menatap Jaehyun yang balas memandanginya intens.

Kening Youngho berkerut, “Kenapa sih?”

Jaehyun menggeleng, “Yaudah gue cabut ya.”

“Yo. Tiati.” Jaehyun sempat diam sebentar, beberapa detik, tapi Youngho kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Gantian Jaehyun yang menghela napas sebelum akhirnya beranjak.

“Eh Jae!”

“Ya?” Dalam hitungan detik, Jaehyun kembali berdiri di pintu kamar Youngho. Memandangi Youngho dengan penuh harap.

“Bawain makanan.” Ujar Youngho, matanya tetap fokus pada buku di pangkuan, tidak melirik Jaehyun sedikitpun. Jadi tentu saja si bucin favorit kita semua ini tidak menyadari raut kecewa yang muncul di wajah Sayangnya.

*****

“Kayaknya gagal.” Jaehyun berguling di kasur, pelan-pelan supaya tidak kelibet kabel _earphone_ nya. Ia sedang _video call_ dengan Taeyong, tapi yang bersangkutan malah nampak sibuk sendiri dan tidak memerhatikan Jaehyun sama sekali. Padahal Jaehyun sedang sangat butuh perhatian.

“Apanya?” Taeyong bertanya, menampilkan separuh wajahnya di layar.

“Semuanya.”

Semuanya.

Jaehyun pikir yang paling susah di hidupnya saat ini adalah mengejar nilai A di semua mata kuliah. Tapi ternyata urusan cinta lebih susah. Hatinya cukup luas untuk menampung perasaan pada Youngho, tapi sayang otaknya kurang memadai kalau urusan hati.

“Maksudnya?” Taeyong bertanya lagi, wajahnya hilang lagi dari layar dan yang terlihat cuma langit-langit kamar.

Jaehyun merengek, “Yang waktu itu looooooh.”

Jaehyun mendengar helaan napas sebelum Taeyong kembali muncul lagi di layarnya, “Yang waktu itu tuh maksudnya rencana lo bikin Youngho cemburu?”

“Iya,” Jaehyun mendesah mengingat ekspresi Youngho yang lempeng-lempeng aja waktu dia pamit mau nonton sama Eunwoo tadi. Bukannya cemburu, yang ada malah dimintain beli makanan. _Hhhhh._

Untuk kedua kalinya, Taeyong menghela napas, memijit kening dan diam-diam berharap bahwa kegoblokan tidaklah menular, lalu merespon dengan singkat: “Dibilangin.”

“Terus mesti gimana doooooooong?” Taeyong menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya, gurat kelelahan nampak jelas di wajahnya walaupun koneksi sedang jelek dan mukanya jadi agak _pixelated._

“Tinggal ngomong apa susahnya sih?” Taeyong, sesungguh dan sebenarnya, sudah sangat lelah mendengar curhatan Jaehyun yang gak ganti-ganti semenjak ia tinggal dengan Youngho setahun yang lalu.

“Ya susah dong.” Jaehyun merengek lagi, “Ngomong tuh kalo udah yakin sama-sama suka.”

“Ya kalo Youngho gak suka sama lo juga dia gak bakal cemburu Jung Jaehyun sayang.”

“Kok lo gitu sih?”

“Ya bener kan tapi? Udah lo ngomong aja ya elah. Kalo diterima syukur, ditolak ya ya udah.” Jaehyun ingin protes, tapi melihat wajah suntuk Taeyong dia jadi gak tega juga.

Mengaku pada Youngho bukanlah hal yang tidak pernah Jaehyun pertimbangkan. Karena bagaimanapun juga semua manusia tau bahwa dalam hubungan romantis, tahap berikutnya setelah PDKT adalah menembak. Tapi, setelah nyaris satu tahun Jaehyun masih tidak yakin apakah Youngho melihat dirinya sebagai teman yang punya potensi dijadikan pacar atau cuma dijadikan tambahan koleksi adik kecil yang bisa dia asuh. Dan mengingat bagaimana reaksi Youngho melihat kedekatannya dengan Eunwoo akhir-akhir ini, bahkan setelah ia menyabotase malam Sabtu mereka, Jaehyun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin dirinya masuk dalam kategori adik kecil saja. Alias gak ada harapan. Kalau nekat mengaku, Jaehyun tentu saja tidak mau, mengingat mereka masih tinggal bareng sekarang. Membayangkan segala kecanggungan dan kekagokan yang akan muncul kalau terjadi penolakan saja sudah membuat Jaehyun merinding. Gimana kalau jadi nyata?

“Udah ya gue ada kelas pagi besok.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye Jae.” Koneksi terputus. Jaehyun kembali mengeluarkan suara rengekan sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tumpukan bantal.

_Fuck you jatuh cinta._

_Fuck you._

*****

Sementara itu, di belahan dunia lain seekor Lee Taeyong baru saja mematikan lampu dan hendak naik ke kasurnya untuk akhirnya memejamkan mata. Tapi ponselnya keburu bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan setengah hati ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan terbaru. Dari Youngho.

 

> **Youngho S** : taeyong :(
> 
> **Ty Lee** : apa lagi
> 
> **Youngho S** : :(
> 
> **Youngho S** : tadi jae jalan bareng eunwoo lagi

 

Taeyong, untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini, kembali menghela napas dengan amat sangat dramatis. Si goblok-goblok ini, pikir Taeyong. Ia diam sesaat, mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya masih rela berteman dan dijadikan tempat curhat. Barusan saja Jaehyun yang curhat. Terus sekarang Youngho yang curhat. Topiknya sama. Taeyong merasakan gejala migrennya akan kumat.

 

> **Ty Lee** : terus
> 
> **Youngho S** :prihatin kek lo
> 
> **Ty Lee** : ya turut prihatin

 

Taeyong ingin lanjut mengetik ‘atas kegoblokan kalian berdua wow gue masih ga ngerti kenapa lo berdua bisa segoblok ini?!?!?!? Lo sama Jae tuh saling naksir tau gak?!?!?!?! Gue udah capek dicurhatin kalian berdua please cepet pinter dan jadian?!’ tapi gak jadi. Biarpun kadang suka bikin stres, urusan percintaan orang selalu jadi hiburan dan bahan gosip yang menarik untuk Taeyong.

 

> **Youngho S** : UDAH? GITU AJA?

 

Dasar teman yang _needy_ dan _demanding_.

 

> **Ty Lee** : kalo gue bilang jae naksir lo dari jaman try out tim basket smp lo percaya ga?
> 
> **Youngho S** : nggak lah

 

Taeyong ingin tertawa histeris.

 

> **Ty Lee** : oke
> 
> **Youngho S** : ??????????
> 
> **Ty Lee** : bye

 

Taeyong benar-benar tertawa histeris kali ini. Ia menutup chatnya dengan Youngho dan membuka kontak Ten.

 

> **Ty Lee** : 4 Hal yang Terjadi di Hidup Lee Taeyong Hari Ini: Nomor Tiga Sangat Mengejutkan, Nomor Empat Bikin Emosi
> 
> **Ty Lee** : 1. Jae curhat dia gagal bikin yh cemburu 2. yh curhat dia cemburu 3. i literally told yh that jae had a crush on him since middle school 4. he doesnt believe it
> 
> **Ten** : (in suhay’s voice) si goblooooook hoooooooo si goblok
> 
> **Ten** : ini mau sampe kapan sih begini
> 
> **Ty Lee** : sampe yang satu move on terus yang satu nyesel
> 
> **Ten** : wadu
> 
> **Ten** : ayo tebak-tebakan
> 
> **Ty Lee** : yang move on jae, yang nyesel yh
> 
> **Ten** : jae moveon yh nyesel
> 
> **Ten** : ketebak banget anjir
> 
> **Ty Lee** : ikr


	2. Sekantong Recehan untuk yang Tersayang

> **Ten** : w punya ide
> 
> **Ty Lee** : yang adalah?
> 
> **Ten** : :) 

*

Seringnya, masalah hidup itu cuma seputar apa yang diinginkan untuk terjadi dan apa yang akhirnya terjadi. Alias manusia cuma bisa berharap, tapi takdir yang menentukan.

Seperti sekarang.

“Hah gimana?” Youngho menghentikan kegiatannya mendribble bola agar benar-benar fokus dengan suara si penelpon. “Sekarang?” Ujarnya, kali ini sambil mencuri pandang pada Jaehyun yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan basket, memandanginya dengan alis terangkat.

Youngho dan Jaehyun sedang main basket. Tadinya. Harusnya. Sampai bolanya menggelinding ke luar lapangan, lalu Youngho yang niatnya mengambil bola mendengar suara dering ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas.

“Sekarang banget?” Youngho mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Memastikan. “ _Okay_.” Youngho memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu menatap Jaehyun yang sekarang sudah berjalan ke arahnya.

“Siapa?” Tanya Jaehyun dengan tangan yang terulur, hendak mengambil bola basket dari tangan Youngho.

“Doyoung. Yukhei ada kelas dadakan, Wendy emang ada kelas, jadi—”

“Gue.” Jaehyun memotong kalimat Youngho, dan Youngho mengangguk. “ _Okay_.” Jaehyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merengut, “Okay.” Ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih pelan. “Anterin ke ICT?”

Youngho mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk pundak Jaehyun, “Mark juga belom bikin _playlist_ buat hari ini.”

Dapet panggilan dadakan untuk menggantikan siaran, dan atau tugas lainnya yang berkaitan dengan radio begini bukanlah anomali. Tapi tetap saja, dapat panggilan di tengah-tengah kencan (sepihak) begini juga bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dalam hati, Youngho sudah mengucapkan sederet kata makian yang ditujukan untuk segenap anak radio yang _seharusnya_ bertugas sore ini.

Sementara itu, Jaehyun, tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung mengambil tas miliknya dan milik Youngho yang tergeletak di lapangan, lalu menyeret langkahnya ke parkiran.

Lalu senyap. Perjalanan yang biasanya diisi dengan Jaehyun yang sibuk ngoceh kali ini sunyi senyap.

Youngho berkali-kali melirik Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungguh bukan kegiatan yang produktif, apalagi jika dilakukan sambil menyetir di jalanan kampus yang lumayan padat di sore hari. Tapi Jaehyun sedang ngambek, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya dan gerak-geriknya. Dan sesungguhnya, Youngho juga pengen ngambek. Youngho juga sebenarnya kesel setengah mati sama Yukhei yang mendadak gak bisa siaran (dan Doyoung—walaupun Youngho sadar sepenuhnya Doyoung tidak bisa disalahkan) yang membuat janji mainya dengan Jaehyun harus batal lagi. Setelah batal nonton dua minggu berturut-turut dan harus merelakan Jaehyun jalan dengan Eunwoo, harusnya hari ini mereka main basket bareng.

Tapi Jaehyun adalah prioritas.

Membahagiakan Jaehyun adalah prioritas.

“Jae.” Panggil Youngho.

Yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh yang dipanggil. Jaehyun masih merengut, dengan mata yang fokus melihat jalanan.

“Jaeeeeeeeee.”

Hening. 

“Jae, coba tebak, makanan apa yang cuma bisa diambil sekali?”

Masih hening. Jaehyun bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mendengar pertanyaan Youngho.

“Jaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” Youngho mengulurkan tangan untuk menujes pipi Jaehyun. “Jae jawab dong.” Youngho mengunyel-unyel pipi Jaehyun.

Lalu Jaehyun menoleh, menatap Youngho tajam lalu menepis tangan Youngho yang masih mengunyel pipinya. “Gak tau.”

“Gak tau nih bener?”

“Hm.”

“Nyerah nih?”

“Hm.”

“Tekwan.”

“... hah?”

_Oooooh. Sebuah reaksi!_ Youngho nyengir, “Kalo diambil dua kali ntar jadi tektwo.”

Jaehyun melirik Youngho sekilas lalu kembali fokus melihat jalanan.

Youngho tentu saja tidak menyerah. “Lagi dong. Teletubbies kalo bangun kesiangan jadi apa?”

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tidak memberi jawaban.

“Nih, Jae, gue kasih tau. Teletubbies, kalo bangunnya kesiangan,” Youngho memberi jeda untuk efek dramatis, “Jadinya telatabis.”

Jaehyun mendengus.

Selanjutnya, sepanjang perjalanan ke ICT dihabiskan dengan Youngho mengeluarkan tebak-tebakan receh koleksinya demi membuat seekor Jung Jaehyun tertawa. Yang masih juga belum tertawa padahal mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu _control room_. Jaehyun sudah hendak masuk tapi keburu ditahan oleh Youngho.

“Satu lagi, satu lagi! Coba, binatang, binatang apa yang gak bisa kalem?”

“Cacing?”

“Bukan!”

“Kelinci?”

“Bukan.”

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Youngho tersenyum lebar.

“Jawabannya kancil. Soalnya dia _can’t chill_.”

Jaehyun mendengus lagi, kali ini sambil menahan tawa. “Gak lucu.”

“Tapi lo ketawa! Gitu dong dari tadi!” Youngho menarik Jaehyun ke rangkulannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jaehyun, “Kan enak ngeliatnya kalo gini.”

Pada akhirnya, Jaehyun yang bahagia = Youngho yang bahagia.

Begitu masuk ke _control room_ radio, Doyoung sudah menunggu dengan tampang suntuk. Jaehyun langsung diberikan skrip hari ini sementara Youngho digiring ke komputer dengan instruksi berupa: sepuluh lagu, temanya jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta.

Tema yang _tepat_ sekali.

Youngho membuka _library_ di komputer lalu mulai memilah dan memilih lagu. Biasanya Youngho cepat tanggap perihal bikin playlist bertema begini, tapi sayangnya, lagu-lagu jatuh cinta yang bermunculan di kepalanya hanya lagu jatuh cinta edisi cinta tak terbalas. Sesuai dengan kondisi percintaannya sekarang.

Pedih.

Tapi ya, Youngho berargumen di kepala, jatuh cinta tidak terbalas tetap jatuh cinta juga.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Youngho memanggil Doyoung untuk meminta acc. Namun,

"Bentar," Doyoung bergantian memandangi layar komputer, dan wajah Youngho lalu berbalik menatap Seulgi, "Gi tema hari ini jatuh cinta kan?"

"Yep." Seulgi mengangguk, "MDnya ngablu lagi ya?" Seulgi ikut-ikutan menatapi layar komputer yang menampilkan sederet lagu untuk playlist hari ini, lalu mendengus.

"Ya, jadi, temanya jatuh cinta." Doyoung menghela napas melihat playlist buatan Youngho, "Mana ada orang jatuh cinta dengerinnya Shiver? _Saija?_ "

Youngho nyengir, nenunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Gue."

"Urusan hati lo," Doyoung melirik sedikit ke dalam _booth_ , lalu menatap Youngho dalam-dalam, "Gak usah dibawa ke sini. Cepet ganti, sepuluh menit. Lagu jatuh cinta. _Yang bener_." Doyoung mengultimatum, lalu kembali sibuk menyelesaikan laporan kerja untuk bulan ini.

Youngho misuh-misuh tapi menurut juga, duduk di depan komputer tapi matanya tidak lepas dari celah pintu studio yang terbuka. Di dalamnya ada seekor Jung Jaehyun yang tengah duduk, tenggelam dalam skripnya hari ini, lagi-lagi memakai _sweatshirt pink_ , terlihat _soft_ dan gemas sekali. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Youngho mulai membongkar isi iPod Classicnya, sesekali melirik ke arah studio, otaknya bersikeras tidak ada yang salah dengan memasukan lagu Shiver ke dalam playlist hari ini.

_So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention do you?_

Sesuai perintah Yang Mulia PD Kim Dongyoung, Youngho berhasil menyelesaikan _playlist_ baru dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Sepuluh lagu pilihannya kini sedang ditelisik oleh Doyoung, memastikan semuanya benar-benar lagu jatuh cinta yang bahagia dan bukan jatuh cinta yang suram. Doyoung mengangguk, hampir setuju. Hampir. Karena matanya menangkap judul Shiver sebagai lagu terakhir.

" _Seriously?_ " Jemari Doyoung dengan tangkas meraih _mouse_ , yang langsung direbut kembali oleh Youngho.

" _Please. Pleaaaaaase_ satu lagu doang yailah, itung-itung makasih gitu buat gue udah mau ngegantiin dadakan gini." Perlahan Youngho menjauhkan mouse dari jangkauan Doyoung, tidak lupa memasang muka paling melas.

Program radio hari ini memang bukan tugasnya Youngho dan Jaehyun, tapi penyiar dan _music director_ hari ini, Mark dan Yukhei terjebak kelas yang ganti jadwal dan jatah absen yang sudah menipis.

Doyoung masih memasang ekspresi "yang-bener-aja-nyet" dan "lo-jangan-bikin-gue-makin-stres-deh", membuat Youngho kicep juga.

"Lo naksir orang kan belum tentu ditaksir balik juga!" Youngho memberi alasan.

Doyoung menghela napas. "Ya udah."

"Eyyy, gitu dong, Kim Doyoung _my love_." Youngho tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dan memonyong-monyongkan bibir, niatnya ingin mengecup pipi Doyoung tapi sayang keburu ditempeleng yang bersangkutan.

"Jauh-jauh lo." Desis Doyoung, "Pulang sana."

“Ntar lah. Nungguin sayang gue kelar siaran hehe.” Youngho duduk di sofa kecil di sudut ruangan.

“Sayang lo,” Doyoung menggumam, “Lonya disayang balik gak?”

Niat Youngho untuk menganiaya Doyoung langsung hilang begitu Seulgi keluar dari studio, dan Doyoung mulai memberi aba-aba tanda siaran akan segera dimulai.

"Gabut sis?" Seulgi, senior Youngho di fakultas sekaligus script writer untuk hari ini ikut duduk di sofa.

"Iya nih, sis." Youngho mulai merasakan aura-aura tidak enak begitu Seulgi tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di sudut ruangan, “Mau ngapain lo?”

"Hehe." Seulgi nyengir, "Bantuin gue ngedit foto buat tugas _photo essay_ dong, sekalian layoutin kalo bisa."

Dua jam habis dengan Youngho diperbudak oleh Seulgi, menyortir foto, mengedit, bikin layout sampai bikin _caption_ segala. Tapi Youngho dijanjikan seloyang pizza ukuran medium kalau Seulgi dapat nilai A, jadi Youngho pasrah saja menurut.

Sayangnya rencana menunggui Jaehyun dan lalu pulang bareng harus sirna karena beberapa menit sebelum siaran berakhir, tepat setelah intro Shiver, lagu penutup siaran hari, ada sosok lain yang ikut masuk ke _control room_. Sosok yang Youngho kenali bukan sebagai anak radio, tapi sebagai sosok yang akhir-akhir ini bikin dirinya emosi. Cha Eunwoo. Youngho mengumpat dengan suara paling pelan yang ia bisa, sayangnya Seulgi yang duduk di sampingnya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Bergantian Seulgi menatap Youngho, lalu Eunwoo, lalu pada Jaehyun yang baru saja keluar dari studio dan langsung menyapa Eunwoo

"Lah lo masih di sini?" Jaehyun menatap Youngho bingung begitu yang bersangkutan keluar dari studio.

_Ya_ _kan_ _nungguin lo Jaehyun sayaaaang. Hhhhhh._ Youngho kembali memaki dalam hati.

Seulgi melirik Youngho, "Yeha ngebantuin gue nugas… Lo mau balik?"

"Hmm, mau main sih..." Jaehyun menjawab ragu, menatap Seulgi dan Youngho bergantian.

Youngho balas menatap Jaehyun, “Udah sana lo, ditungguin tuh.”

Jaehyun, panik, bergantian menatap Eunwoo lalu Youngho, “Lo gimana?”

“Gak gimana-gimana. Ini gue masih bantuin Seulgi,” Youngho menunjuk laptop Seulgi di pangkuannya.

“Oh… hm… ya… udah? Gue duluan ya.” Jaehyun melambaikan tangan dengan canggung, “Dah.”

Begitu Jaehyun dan Eunwoo keluar dari _control room_ , seisi ruangan langsung menghela napas. Doyoung menggelengkan kepala dengan prihatin lalu lanjut mengurus laporan, sementara Seulgi menatap Youngho dalam-dalam.

“Tugas gue udah kelar.”

“Yep.”

“Dari setengah jam yang lalu.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Kita dari tadi nontonin Unsolved.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Lo kenapa gak bilang kalo lo nungguin dia?”

“Bilang juga tetep gak sama gue, Gi, baliknya.”

“Yakin lo?”

“Gue kapan sih Gi gak nungguin dia balik? Gak pernah, kan? Lagian hari ini kita ada janji, jadi gue kira—udahlah. Gue balik, ya.” Youngho memindahkan laptop Seulgi dari pangkuannya, mengambil tas dan beranjak ke mobil.

Di perjalanan pulang, Jakarta macet. Seperti biasa.

Youngho menatap _head unit_ di mobilnya lamat-lamat, lalu tertawa miris begitu lagu Saija dimulai.

_Saija remuk. Dan dia kan sadar yang tak diam dengannya hanya waktu._

(Dan Youngho juga harusnya sadar dari dulu kalo waktu gak akan diam menunggu cuma karena dia terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Jung Jaehyun.

Waktu gak akan nunggu.

Jung Jaehyun juga gak akan nunggu.)

*

“Gue gak tau dia masih di radio!” Jaehyun mendesis begitu ia dan Eunwoo masuk ke lift gedung. “Gue pikir dia langsung balik tadi.”

“Hm…” Eunwoo menyahuti seadanya.

“Tau gitu gue gak minta lo jemput tadi…”

“Hm…”

“Respon lo gak bisa yang lebih bermutu?”

“Hmm…” Eunwoo mengangguk, melangkah keluar lift, “Tadi lo nanya dulu gak ke dia?”

“Nggak…”

“Emang biasanya kalo gini Yeha gak nungguin lo?”

“... nungguin, sih.”

“Terus yang membuat lo menyimpulkan kalo dia balik duluan apa nih?”

“...”

“Dasar pemikiran lo apa coba?” Eunwoo sebenarnya masih ingin lanjut mencecari Jaehyun namun melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaehyun dari ‘hah-gimana?’ menjadi ‘oooooh :(‘, Eunwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk pundak jaehyun dengan penuh simpati, “Jatuh cinta emang bikin bego.”

“Lo juga bego dong.” Ujar Jaehyun

“Ya iya. Kalo pinter gue sama Doyeon udah jadian.” Eunwoo menjawab dengan enteng.

_Right._

Jaehyun menghela napas. Kalo pinter mungkin saat ini Jaehyun ada di apartemen dengan Youngho. Atau, seperti kata Eunwoo, mungkin Jaehyun sudah jadian dengan Youngho. Dan bukannya duduk di jok belakang mobil Eunwoo, menontoni Eunwoo dan gebetannya, Doyeon, mengobrol.

Jaehyun akhirnya ikut ke perpusat, menemani Eunwoo dan Doyeon mencari bahan untuk tugas mereka. Dan sementara dua sejoli Eunwoo-Doyeon sibuk bisik-bisik gemas di antara rak buku, Jaehyun hanya mampu duduk diam di ruang baca dan kembali meratapi nasib. Setelah nyaris sejam dikacangin, dan Jaehyun sudah nyaris ketiduran, Doyeon tiba-tiba menjatuhkan setumpuk buku ke pangkuan Jaehyun.

“Hai ganteng.” Doyeon nyengir, “Kabarnya lo lagi patah hati?”

Jaehyun meringis. “Lagi bego aja, sih. Kata Eunwoo jatuh cinta bikin bego soalnya.”

“Bego gimana gitu?”

“Ya bego aja. Kalo gak bego kayanya udah jadian.”

Doyeon mendengus, “Gue sama Eunwoo gak jadian. Bego dong kita?”

Jaehyun memandang Doyeon dari atas sampai bawah, “Eunwoo aja sih kayaknya. Lo ngga.”

“ _Thanks_.” Doyeon menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, “Tapi bukan masalah begonya, sih, Jae. Gue sama Eunwoo gak jadian tapi kita sama-sama tau kita saling suka, gue sama dia  juga tau kenapa kita gak jadian. Nah lo sama Yeha gimana?”

“Nah itu dia masalahnya. Gue gak tau.”

“Nah ituuu!” Doyeon menunjuk-nunjuk Jaehyun, “Lo bego karena lo gak tau, makanya lo harus cari tau! Biar lo cepet pinter terus jadian!”

Setelah tiga jam menjadi obat nyamuk untuk Eunwoo dan Doyeon, Jaehyun akhirnya diantar pulang. Dengan bekal satu _bucket_ ayam, tagihan Netflix yang sudah dibayar, dan wejangan dari Doyeon tadi, Jaehyun berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa malam ini dia gak akan bego. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Jaehyun melangkah masuk lift, dan menekan angka sepuluh.

Tapi lagi-lagi rencana tinggal rencana, karena begitu pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh, Jaehyun langsung berhadapan dengan sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya. Sosok yang kini memandangnya dengan alis terangkat dan senyum dikulum.

“Hai Jaehyun.”

_Hnghngh shitshitshitshit_. Jaehyun membalas senyumnya dengan kaku sambil melangkah keluar lift. _Kenapa ketemu di sini sih ya Tuhan lagian dia ngapain coba ke sini hah anjir pasti abis ketemu Yeha._

_Ketemu Yeha._

_Shiiiit._

(Malam itu bekal yang sudah disiapkan Jaehyun berujung tidak terpakai. Satu bucket ayam berakhir di meja makan, laptop dan aplikasi Netflix tidak tersentuh sama sekali)


End file.
